Devils Never Cry Naruto!
by Erik Museveni
Summary: Dante becomes Naruto's Sensei before he goes to the academy. Naruto Grows up with the hyuuga family and doesnt become the attention thirsty child he is in the manga
1. Naruto's Education

Devils Never Cry Naruto!

By Mykal Strife

(Author's Note: I do not claim in anyway to have a hold on any characters in this Fanfic seeing as it's a blend between Devil May Cry and Naruto. Also some characters might appear to be Out of Character for the reason that I decided to write them that way for this particular Fanfic)

Three men stood over the Yondaime Hokage's son, Uzumaki Naruto. One was the Jounin Sparda Dante. The second was the Sandaime Hokage. The Last was Hyuuga Hiashi the head of the main branch who had always supported the Sandaime Hokage. The Hokage spoke softly to the two men so they wouldn't wake young naruto, "We are hiding Naruto's mother and twin sister, so the can be protected from falling into darker hands to be used against us and Naruto.. This is my order to you Dante. As soon as he reaches five years of age I want you to train him until he can make it into the academy to become a shinobi. I do not care how you train him nor do I wish to know either let it be a secret til he graduates. I just want his training and guidance to be in such a way as he will not end up hating Konoha." Dante nodded and spoke in the same tone as the hokage, "Since he is a Jinchuriki I believe I can develop a plan on how to train him."

Hiashi stepped forward quickly before they could disperse and spoke, "For those first years of his life Hokage-Sama I offer my home and my family as protecters of this young child. There should be no reason why he should grow up in an orphanage and it keeps you from having to go to extremes to protect him." The Sandaime Hokage thought for a moment his hand stroking his beard softly as her was in thought. "I agree with Hiashi Hokage-sama. It will be easier to train him since Hiashi has been kind enough to let me live in one of the houses on his estate. It will be easier to train him if he and I are in the same place," Dante said as he stood by one of his best friends and waited for the Hokage's decision. "Very well it seems like a good idea. Hiashi I commend you for the offer. Not to mention your courage for how the people might react to one of our man houses raising the one that they are growing to hate simply because he houses the Kyuubi," said the Sandaime Hokage giving his permission. "If the people cannot abide by the Yondaime Hokage's wish to respect the boy as the hero he proclaimed him to be. Then they can deal with me and my family protecting this boy me and my family will make sure he is cared for not to mention he can be friends with my own daughter who was born a couple days ago."

Naruto soon was transferred into the care of the Hyuuga family and Hiashi's younger sister helped to take care of Naruto breast feeding him watching him and Hinata as they ran around the yard playing and getting to know each other. Soon Five years had come and gone and now naruto was taken aside one morning by dante himself so he could start his training. Dante introduced himself, "Hello there Naruto I am Dante I will be your instructor for the next year until you enter the ninja academy I will begin with the basics of Charka."

Beginning of Lesson 1

Body Energy or Shintai Enerugi is a vital force generated within the cells of living organisms. Combined with Spiritual Energy or Seishin Enerugi, or force of will and mental fortitude, it can be harnessed to a variety of uses, such as the production of the superhuman stamina used in Taijutsu. It can also be used for the formation of the energy known as chakra, essential to the use of even the most basic of jutsu.

Once created, chakra moves about the body to any of its 361 release (Chakra) points, utilizing a network of passages not unlike the circulatory system. By various means, handseals being the most common, it can be manipulated to the end of materializing effects otherwise impossible under the laws of nature, such as walking on water or breathing fire. In the context of oriental martial arts philosophy, chakra is indistinguishable from Qi (chi).

Depending on the ratio in which physical and spiritual energy is mixed, different types of chakra can be formed. Elemental chakra is the most common product of this, and is used to perform elemental jutsu. The five known elemental natures are earth, fire, lightning, water and wind. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but have the capacity to create elemental chakra from their own affinity. Each element is both stronger and weaker against another. The order is fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water, with each being weaker then the previous and stronger then the next. Water loops back into fire. For example, a lightning based attack would be very effective against an earth-based defense, but easily countered by a wind user. Additionally, elemental techniques can be countered by techniques of the same element, provided the technique being countered is of equal or lesser power. A sixth elemental has been mentioned but yet not identified, so its nature and weaknesses in relation to the others are unknown.

Certain Kekkei Genkai can also create unique elements, such as wood (earth water) and ice (water wind), through a mixture of the basic elements, which normal ninja are incapable of doing. While some ninja are capable of producing varied types of chakra, they can't do so simultaneously.

This Lesson happened over several days of explaining as well as answering simple questions. The next couple weeks they went into other lessons and explanations the next was about the eight gates.

Lesson #2

The Eight Gates or Hachimon are eight specific points on a person chakra circulatory system. They limit the overall flow of the chakra within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By opening these gates, the user can surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own bodies. Their strength is typically greatly increased, allowing them to use a variety of unique jutsu. The state where all eight gates are opened is called Hachimon Tonko no Jin.

"Do you understand Naruto?" Dante asked quickly. Since he was starting early then he would with any other kid he was explaining everything in extreme detail. Naruto nods staring intently at his sensei and spoke "Yes sensei I do understand, I am eager to learn more." Dante smiled and went on over the next part of his lesson

Lesson #3

Generally speaking, jutsu are divided into three categories: genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu. Ninjutsu also has two sub-categories sealing jutsu and cursed seal jutsu, which are jutsu used to create seals for various purposes. There are also Kekkei Genkai abilities. These are not actually jutsu, but genetically-inheirited abilities that are only possessed by specific clans.

Depending on the difficulty or skill necessary to perform a jutus, they will be ranked differently. There are a total of six ranks (from E to S), plus two informal ranks for special circumstances. The rank of a jutsu doesn't necessarily mean it will be more effective than a lower-ranked jutsu, just more difficult to perform properly. The overall effectiveness of any given jutsu is largely based on individual skill. The two informal ranks are "secret" or "hidden" and "forbidden technique" or "kinjutsu". Secret jutsu are passed down from generation to generation within a clan. These jutsu are not ranked since no one outside the clan knows how to perform them. Kekkei Genkai-based jutsu also fall under this rank since it is impossible for anyone else to perform them. Forbidden jutsu, on the other hand often do fall into one of six main ranks, but are an exception because they are forbidden (or, or at the very least, frowned upon) to learn or perform. A technique can be categorized as forbidden if it either causes great harm to the user, such as opening the Eight Gates, or if the techniques are dark or sinister in nature, such as those used by Orochimaru.

Cursed Seal jutsu or Juin Jutsu are jutsu that use a special "cursed seal" to put someone under the control of the user or clicit an unnatural effect in the one they are placed on. They can be used to cause either pain (including death if the pain is large enough) or invoking serious mutations in the recipient.

Genjutsu (illusion techniques) are techniques that use the chakra in the victim's nervous system to create illusions; basically an advanced intellectual ninjutsu. Those with special abilities like the Uchiha clans Sharingan or those with high intelligence have an easier time executing and countering genjutsu, as attention to detail is key. The most commonly seen genjutsu is the simple creation of phantasms – causing the targeted person(s) to hear, see, smell, taste and or feel sensations that are not actually there in order to manipulate them. In other words, genjutsu affects the five senses, though other applications of genjutsu exist. Those under the influence of genjutsu either freeze in place or lose consciousness, depending on how capable they are in recognizing and defending against it. There are several ways to counter genjutsu. Because it uses the victims own chakra against them, the target can cancel the genjutsu by disrupting their chakra flow. This is called Genjutsu Cancel (Genjutsu Kai). Alternatively, should they fail to cancel the genjutsu, intense pain (though not that cause by the genjutsu) can snap them out of it. Finally, someone else can disrupt their chakra flow for them through physical contact.

Kekkei Genkai or bloodline limit are abilities passed down genetically in specific clans. Most clans have developed special jutsu related to their Kekkei Genkai and their related jutsu cannot be taught or copied by others, as they require the specific genetic trait to work, Kekkei Genkai abilities that work via the users eye are called "pupil techniques" or "dojutsu", such as the Byakugan, Sharingan, and Rinnegan

Ninjutsu is a vague term referring to almost any technique that uses chakra and allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing. The earliest forms of ninjutsu are said to have been created by the first owner of the Rinnegan. Unlike genjutsu, which makes the opponent see illusions, the effects of ninjutsu are quite real. Ninjutsu relies on chakra and, most of the time, hand seals (each hand seal showing a different animal in the Chinese zodiac) to be effective. The hands are put in sequential positions that mold chakra in the necessary manner to perform a jutsu. this is not always consistent, however, and some of the simpler jutsu seem to become second nature to experienced ninja, after which they can perform them at will. Additionally, some ninjutsu can be classified as an elemental jutsu, in those cases where a specific element (earth, fire, lightning, water, wind) is used. The phrase "Ninpo" is occasionally added to the beginning of the jutsu.

Sealing Jutsu or Fuin jutsu are jutsu that seal something inside objects or living beings. The most common application of this is sealing weapons or other objects within scrolls to efficiently carry a large number of items. Sealing jutsu are also utilized to restrict access to things such as chakra or entry to a building.

Taijutsu or techniques refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities in general. In other words, taijutsu is executed by accessing the user's stamina directly, rather than converting the user's stamina to chakra in order to execute a ninjutsu or genjutsu technique, meaning that taijutsu is much quicker to execute that (though not always as powerful). In some cases, chakra is used to enhance the techniques, particularly in Hyuuga clan's Gentle Fist style and in the case of Tsunade and Sakura, who combine chakra into their attacks to cause great damage. Generally speaking, however, most taijutsu users rarely use chakra in their attacks.

Naruto's eyes were wide with all the information he got in a matter of weeks. Dante smiled as he finished. "Alright now I am gonna show you how to do what I do," He said as he would shift into his demon form and switched between them with his different weapons. The swords the nunchucks even that guitar like scythe. He smirked softly and would start to explain. "I am half-demon and every time I defeat a demon I take their soul and they live on in me. I want to try and teach you that but first you need to defeat the Kyuubi." Dante said as he watched what happened. Naruto's eyes were shut as if he was trying to do it already. Dante smiled and lifted Naruto's shirt and did a few one handed seals and then pushed it into the seal causing it to ripple and change.

Inside Naruto's mind in the deepest darkest place in his mind he saw the gate that held the Kyuubi. "So you are my demon I am to defeat." said the five year old Naruto. "Boy I could rip you in two. How dare you presume that you can defeat me?" The eyes and teeth appeared as he growled at Naruto. "I CAN AND WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Naruto yelled back to him and the seal released allowing the Kyuubi to flood into the small space he wasn't able to take a larger form then Naruto but Naruto went after him with all he had. The battle was long and bloody by internal standards on the outside Naruto simply was at one point covered in a Red Chakra or was himself. Back and forth he went between the two. Then it happened he would wake up his eyes those of the Kyuubi his face in a snarl. "Sensei, I won but this power it's to much I cant hold it." Naruto said in some pain. "Think on a weapon and let it the kyuubi's soul flow into it." As Dante spoke some red chakra moved around Naruto's hands and they became three clawed Katars. "Good now let me check your chakra." As Dante looked him over and sensed at him he smiled. "Welcome to the world Devil." As Dante spoke Naruto started to cry in fear. "Now people will hate me wont they?" the small boy said. Dante shook his head and growled softly, "Stop crying Naruto Devils Never Cry." Dante ordered and Naruto nodded wiping his tears away.


	2. Naruto Graduates meeting Team 7

(Authors note: Naurto and other characters in this are not my creation

(Authors note: Naurto and other characters in this are not my creation  
nor do I claim them as such. Naruto's ni-san is Dante)

Over the next year Naruto learned to tap into the kyuubi's demonic  
essence within the claw katar's. At first Naruto could only tap into  
the kyuubi's demonic essence through anger or extreme stress. Dante  
trained Naruto in various styles of taijutsu. The first and foremost  
being hand-to-hand combat, which Naruto took to especially well.

The year went by smoothly and quickly. Naruto entered into the academy  
with Hinata. On their first day they were taken to the academy by both  
Dante and Hinata's father Hiashi. Dante was carrying Naruto on his  
shoulders while Hinata hid behind her father because of her timid ness.  
Naruto's outfit is similar to Dante's. Naruto wears black military  
boots, black ninja pants, black shirt, over all this was a black trench  
coat with flames at the bottom of the coat. Naruto was excited that he  
was about to enter to become a shinobi like his ni-san. As Naruto was  
set down he would grab Hinata's hand and rush into the academy and  
right into the classroom.

Naruto made quick friends with several students: Inuzuka Kiba and  
Akamaru, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru. These four and  
Naruto hung out after school almost daily with Hinata usually tagging  
along most days because of her shyness towards people. While other  
students were apprehensive about hanging out with Naruto because of his  
red slitted fox eyes. His friends didn't mind because of Kiba's  
heightened senses and fang like teeth.

Naruto and Hinata continued to train together throughout the years.  
Several years after gaining the kyuubi's eyes Naruto and Hinata noticed  
that when Naruto focused he could see the tenketsu points of the chakra  
system. So from that day on Hinata instructed Naruto in Hyuga's gentle  
fist taijutsu.

As the day of graduation grew closer both Naruto and Hinata became  
excited and nervous. Both Dante and Iruka were proud of Naruto's  
progression and how he was one of the best students along with Uchiha  
Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto developed a rivalry over their time in  
the academy. The day of graduation came and Naruto stood before the  
graduation bored which consisted of Iruka-sensei and an unknown  
shinobi. Iruka spoke, "Alright Naurto go ahead and perform the Bunshin  
No Jutsu." Naruto would nod softly out of nervousness as he would place  
his hands together and his chakra would start to gather. "Bunshin No  
Jutsu" Naruto called out as there was a small explosion sound and when  
the smoke cleared Naurto stood surrounded by six other clones including  
himself. As the jutsu was released Iruka and the unknown shinobi stood  
up and were giving him some applause. "Well done Naruto best I have  
seen today."

That night Naruto and Hinata had a congratulatory dinner that evening  
at Ichiraku Ranmen Bar. Naruto was happy for becoming a shinobi and  
Hinata while still shy enjoyed both Naruto and Dante's company. "I am  
very proud of you both," Dante said as they finished up and Dante paid  
for the food. They all walked back to Hyuuga compound.

The next day Naruto and Hinata walked into the classroom together  
Naruto in the lead with Hinata following behind. Naruto's head  
protector was wrapped around as right bicep like Dante's was. He would  
sit down next to Hinata in the back of the classroom. Iruka would call  
out the teams. Hinata wound up with Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba.  
Naruto groaned inwardly as he heard his team it was one of Sasuke's fan  
club and Sasuke himself. Naruto looked over at his rival and his eyes  
narrowed glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back to Naruto with the same  
glare. Sakura shivered as she looked between Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura  
then glared at Naruto and walked over to him and swung her fist at the  
back of his head to hurt him and talk down about him as she and Ino  
usually did because he simply wasn't as cute as Sasuke. There was a  
puff of smoke and a crash of chairs as Sakura swung to hard and over  
balanced because she had hit a clone instead of Naruto. Kakashi-sensi  
would enter in at exactly that moment.

Kakashi would gather them up taking them to the top of a building where  
they sat with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke facing him. Kakashi spoke  
softly in a calm tone "Ok I would like all of you to tell me your name  
your likes and your dislikes and your life long goal." As he pointed to  
Sakura she spoke up, " What about you sensei." Kakashi closed the one  
eye that showed and spoke, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are  
many my dislikes are few and I really do not have any life goals. Your  
turn." He said to Sakura. "Haruno Sakura. I like," at the word like  
she's blushes and looks to Sasuke, "I dislike," at the word dislike she's  
scowls at Naruto, "and my lifelong goal is," as she spoke the last bit  
she blushed and looked to Sasuke again who seemed unphased by her  
attentions towards him. Naruto was making a sick like face at her  
words. "Your turn," Kakashi said to Sasuke. Sasuke would lean forward  
his elbows on his knees as he looked to Kakashi. "Uchiha Sasuke. I  
like to become stronger. I dislike one man. And my lifelong goal is to  
kill that one man." Kakashi nods as he thought 'I see so he intends to  
kill him.' "And you," Kakashi says to Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto. I like  
Ichiraku Ranmen, my sensei Dante-nisan my best friend Hinata. I dislike  
people who cannot accept people for who they are rather then how they  
look. My goals are to become Hokage and to have everyone who isn't my  
friend to acknowledge my strengths as a true shinobi."

Sasuke simply frowned and glared at Naruto. Sakura on the other hand  
went beet red with anger, "You a shinobi, you won't last a week. Your  
not as strong as Sasuke here." She would say trying to gain some  
prestige with Sasuke. Naruto shrugs softly ignoring Sakura's comment as  
Kakashi spoke, "Alright I'm releasing you till tomorrow morning. Oh and  
don't eat breakfast."


	3. Passed! Mashin Hikigane Revealed

(Authors note: Naruto and other characters in this are not my creation  
nor do I claim them as such. Naruto's nii-san is Dante)

The next morning Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke met at the bridge to wait for Kakashi sensei to show up. He would show an hour late and with his one eye partially closed with what looked like a smile on his face under the mask "Yo! You guys ready for your training?" Kakashi would ask. Sakura would get angry and point at him yelling "your late Kakashi sensei," her stomach would grumble once she finished. Kakashi held up his hands in defense "I am sorry I got hung up at the store getting some supplies for our training," he said softly. Naruto would be standing off to the side and shook his head silently he was a little more respectful because of how Dante nii-san taught him but at times he was very much a smart ass. Naruto would sigh softly Sakura annoyed him a lot; she was obnoxious, loud, and infatuated with Sasuke. His weapons would be strapped to his thighs they were three clawed katars and each blade was a dark shade of red his hair wince he managed to learn how to tap into the kyuubi was still blonde but at the back of his head where the spinal cord meets the skull was a tail about to the top of his shoulder blades that was a deep shade of red that looked much like an actual fur tail even though it was his hair. Naruto's coat would billow in the wind slightly as he got ready to train for the day.

Kakashi-Sensei would lead Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to an empty field with three posts and a black rock with what looked like writing on it. Kakashi sounded more serious "Does anyone know what this rock represents?" Naruto spoke softly "Sensei that is where the village hero's names are embedded into it," Naruto said seriously and with a little sadness, "every name on that rock has died protecting the village" he finished silently. Kakashi turned and looked to Naruto "That is correct Naruto! My best friend is on this monument. Shall we get to training?" Kakashi would ask. Kakashi held up two bells and looked at the time on his watch. "it is around 9:00 now that means you have three hours to get these" as Kakashi sensei said these he held up two little bells. "Whoever can get these bells from my belt will get to eat lunch," Kakashi said softly. Naruto would quirk an eyebrow, as Sakura looked a little taken a back. "But Kakashi-sensei that means only…" Sakura started, "only two of us…." Sakura would say as she trailed off not finishing the sentence. "That is correct that means that only two of you will be eating lunch" Kakashi would finish and set the bells into his belt and looked to Naruto. Naruto was known to be rash while in class and might attack but Naruto would wait patiently. Kakashi brought up his hand and waved it in an attack like motion as he pulled out his romance novel, "Go!"

At the words go the three sprang out and hid in the bushes. Sakura was low in the bushes while both Naruto and Sasuke went high into the trees. Naruto would slip down and move along to attack Kakashi from behind as he pulled a kunai from his pouch and rushed forward. Kakashi easily avoided the blow and would grab Naruto's hand and twisted it sending Naruto to flip into the ground in front of Kakashi. Naruto would get up and rush at kakashi again only to strike a wooden log as he was an extended stance and Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and would send a kick into his back sending him flying into the lake near them. Naruto would growl as he would put his hand flat on the water and pulled himself up and was standing on top of the water as it made small waves. Sakura watching this at first laughed silently knowing that Naruto wouldn't be able to get them and then was surprised that he could already walk on water. Naruto looked at Kakashi and about ten Naruto's would leap out of the water and head right for kakashi. Kakashi would again use the replacement technique and all the Naruto's would be hitting each other because they thought that one of them was Kakashi. Sakura would move from her spot to get a better advantage to see the action as Naruto continued to attack and left an opening for Kakashi since right now he was lecturing Naruto on not getting caught in such an obvious trap when kunai and shuriken hitting Kakashi and making it look like he had been killed and Sakura would jump in surprise coming out of her hiding place and started yelling at Sasuke and realized that it was a ploy she would rush off as Kakashi and Sasuke started to fight now. Sasuke would wind up in the dirt up to his neck because of Kakashi's earth jutsu.

Naruto would be in hiding once again thinking of away to get the bells. Sakura would be moving along thinking of her own way when she would see a gen-jutsu of Sasuke being hurt and begging for her help and she would end up fainting. Naruto would come along and blink having heard Sakura's shriek. He would move to her and would move to her and shake her awake. She would wake up and hit Naruto on the back of the head, "Bastard don't do that." She said quietly. "We need to work together to get the bells. You and Sasuke grab one each ill distract Kakashi-sensei," Sakura agreed as Naruto spoke and they went in search of Sasuke. Upon finding Sasuke Naruto would burst out laughing since Naruto had been someplace else while thinking of how to get the bells. Sakura looked at Sasuke and was trying to get him out by digging. "You're a baka Naruto just get me out of here so I can get those bells." Sasuke demanded. Naruto shrugged and grabbed one of his three clawed katars "I know of one quick why to get you out it might hurt" Naruto warned. Sasuke grunted, "Just get me out you baka." Naruto shrugs and sighs softly "Alright I warned you," Naruto said grabbing one of his clawed katars and set it as he leaped up and a red circle appeared around him as he made hand signals. "Mashin Hikigane Jutsu level 1. Kyuubi Fire Quake." Flames would rip apart the ground heading right for Sasuke causing a minor explosion sending Sasuke flying and hitting a tree with a grunt as he fell. There were minor burns along Sasuke's body and Sakura ran to Sasuke and turned to Naruto angry, "Stupid baka you could have killed him with that stupid jutsu."

Once they got him out and Naruto explained his plan. Although Sasuke didn't want to admit it Naruto's plan was a sound one and so Naruto would multiply and they would go in search of Kakashi. Naruto would create shadow clones because he had been practicing with Dante and knew that they would once dispelled he would remember all. Soon one would say he found Kakashi after searching the whole forest Kakashi was looking at his watch. "Hmmm times almost up" Kakashi said, "looks like they will have to go back to the academy til next year. While reading some more of his little book he didn't notice that several Naruto shadow clones had placed themselves in key positions. Course Sakura and Sasuke put themselves in positions to get the bells. A Naruto Would leap from the trees with a Katar aimed for Kakashi and as the claw came down towards Kakashi's head Kakashi leaned his head to the side and grabbed Naruto's wrist and spun twisting sending that Naruto into the ground but was almost hit as another Naruto had leaped out from the side. Kakashi's eyes would widen as he sucked in his stomach as he almost got hit and flipping his book closed he would hit Naruto on the head before kicking his feet out from under him sending that clone in the dirt. Then three more Naruto's attack Kakashi as he dodges spins and kicks sending all three of them towards a tree and there it happened all the clones would disappear and there stood Naruto smirking as he smooth his coat. Kakashi would cock his head confused "Why did you stop Naruto?" Kakashi asked as the wind blew he heard the sounds of bells. His eyes would widen and then his hand slapped at his belt where the bells were but they weren't there and so he looked around and then Sakura and Sasuke stepped out of the tree's both holding the bells. "Hmmm seems you all pass" Kakashi would say

Kakashi would dismiss them for the day. Naruto would head off towards Ichiraku Ramen place to get something to eat as he let Sakura and Sasuke have what Kakashi left behind as kakashi left to tell the Third Hokage the news. Naruto would wonder along slowly whistling as he was heading back to his home with Dante. He stopped as he sensed someone following him and he would turn and see both Sakura and Sasuke there. Sakura would step forward "Thank you for your help Naruto we wouldn't have gotten the bells without you," she said. Sasuke would just glower at Naruto and look as if he didn't like what had happened inside his mind he would talk to himself 'You're a second rate shinobi I should have known that we should work together. That and I should be stronger then you power should be mine' as his glare deepened 'something is off about you Uzumaki Naruto and if you show that your more powerful then me I will have to kill you' once Sasuke was finished all he did was move off to be alone. Sakura stayed and would talk with Naruto a little bit. "So Naruto… Tell me how did you learn to walk on water not many genin our age can?" Naruto smirked "You probably don't remember the night I was born was the night the Kyuubi was defeated, and since my mom and dad died I was allowed to be adopted and I was adopted as a brother by my nii-san Sparda Dante. As well as they Hyuuga clan looked over me til I was five" Sakura's eyes would widen "Sparda Dante? You mean the Special Class Jounin with the Kekki Genkai of Mashin Hikigane (aka: Devil Trigger) Jutsu?" Naruto nods as he smirks "Yes that Dante. He trained me since I was five to tap into my… latent powers" he said as he didn't want to give away his secret he was a hanyou because once he beat the Kyuubi even with in his own body he became one the devil trigger was a Kekki Genkai for those who had the ability to become half demons. Naruto would smile "sorry to chat and run Sakura but I need to go speak with Hinata and her father and then go see Hokage-sama." He said as he would leap into the trees and be off.

He would wind up at the Hyuuga compound and leaped into it coming down softly for a landing and Hinata's younger sister Hanabi rush at him and jumped onto him and hugged him "Naruto Nii-san welcome back" Naruto smiled and hugged her back and set her down "Hey now where is that Hyuuga Pride face that your supposed to have going on" he said teasing her as he usually did. Hanabi would assume the face and nods to him as she did when he teased her, "Greetings Uzumaki Naruto," she said and walked past as Naruto's smirk grew and he moved on as he waved to Hinata while still being shy she took more to her fathers training then ever as he watched her and waited til they were done. The finished and both Hinata and Hiashi would approach Naruto. "Naruto how are you doing today finished your training already?" he smiled as Naruto nodded. "That's good Hinata also finished hers. So what bring you're here?" Hiashi asked as he finished. Naruto smiled "I came to find out about my true lineage and I need your permission to do it since for all purposes I am part of your family now," Naruto said speaking softly, "and so will you give me permission to speak with Hokage-sama about it?" Hiashi would rub his chin slowly and sighed thinking that something like this would happen. "I give my permission but you may not like what you hear," Hiashi said as he would nod.

Naruto would move towards the Hokage's office and appeared right, as the three sensei's of the teams that passed would leave. Kakashi would pat Naruto's shoulder having guessed the reason the young boy was there. Naruto would bow to the Third Hokage as he spoke "Hokage-sama, I Uzumaki Naruto have come from my adopted families compound to ask for the true nature of my heritage and seek permission to learn about them." Naruto said with respect and wasn't demanding. The Third Hokage nods softly as he smiles "I figured as much I also know that Hyuuga Hiashi has given his permission so I grant you access to it" he said as he would hand Naruto the folder on him and his family "This is the public knowledge about you and your family your mother and father" the Hokage said, "please return it once you are done?" the Hokage would ask. Naruto would nod in agreement and took the folder and would leave as he would go back to his room in the Hyuuga compound and opened to read the file.

Uzumaki Naruto son of Kazama Arashi and Uzumaki Kushina. Kazama Arashi is also known as Namikaze Minato who was the Fourth Hokage. Kazama Arashi was a known Fuuin-jutsu master or a seal technique master. The Fuuin that he is most known for is the seal placed on his only son Uzumaki Naruto and hoped that Naruto would be seen as a hero but this is not the case if it weren't for the Hyuuga Family taking him in things might be bad. His mother is Uzumaki Kushina a former Anbu captain, whose current whereabouts is unknown it is on official record that she died during the Kyuubi attack but we couldn't find her body.

Naruto blinked as he read that maybe his mom was still alive, as he would place the folder aside he didn't need his parents past he read into it enough and looked to the estate that was his by the will that was left behind and all he need to do is talk to the Third Hokage about getting his families estate and getting his name changed but which one sounded better Kazama Naruto or Namikaze Naruto. Or should he hyphenate and be Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto or Kazama-Uzumaki Naruto. He would tap his chin softly. Grabbing the folder as he nods and decided and headed to the Third Hokage. "Sir here I have finished with this but as for my inheritance I would like to be named Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and have my family revealed to the village," Naruto requested as he watched the Third Hokage. The Third Hokage nodded slowly "Agreed it is about time. I will have the cleaners sent to your Fathers Estate and have it cleaned and prepped" the Third Hokage said softly and sent out a summons to the council for an emergency meeting.

Council Chambers an hour later the Third and Naruto stood before the entire council and the Hokage would call the council to order. "The Fourth's heir has finally been found while we all searched records I found a folder that is common knowledge written in the fourths own hand and Uzumaki Naruto is the Fourth Hokage's heir. From today forward Uzumaki Naruto will now be known as Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and he is granted the Estate and wealth that his father had." Some of the council would jump up and start voicing their concern how a demon can be from one of the most known clan's also the fact that he couldn't be the fourth's son. The Third Hokage slowly motioned and several Jounin appeared passing around copies of the birth certificate. Which name both his father and mother and they allow it since they can't refute the certificate it was stamped and sealed.

With Naruto gaining his clan he would go back to the Hyuuga compound and move out. Hiashi said Naruto was always welcome at the Hyuuga and that if he could still come over for dinner they would be honored. Naruto smiled and nods "I will try Hiashi-sama" he said to Hiashi as he moved he got his stuff moved into the Namikaze compound. Once he got all of his stuff in he would let the servants Hokage-sama had sent to work, as he would head back out to have dinner with the Hyuuga clan. Ahead on the trail two men stepped from the shadows in front of him and Naruto would stop. The one on the left spoke softly "Danzo-sama would like to speak with you Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto would grind his teeth "Danzo should know that I am no longer Uzumaki Naruto, but Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto." Right would smirk "That is what he would like to speak to you about. He says a demon like you has no right to the Namikaze name no matter what your blood relations are and he offers you your life in exchange for you letting your claim to the Namikaze name be denied." Naruto laughed softly and slipped his hands to get his Katars as the twins attacked.

Naruto would do a back flip back, as the right twin would attack draw the Ninjato on his back and slash at Naruto's feet. As Naruto did the flip the left twin would be moving his hands in quick succession of hand seals and then put his hand to his mouth "Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu," was said as the fire ball was aimed at Naruto where he would land. Naruto would get hit and the Twins smiled as they thought they had bested him already "Even with Dante's training." Left started. "Naruto proved to still be weak brother." Right Finished. They would hear a kid's laughter and looked around. "Do you think I was not prepared for fighting people like you?" they heard Naruto ask as he stepped out from behind a tree Katars on his wrists his hands clenched in the gauntlet like gloves as he took a defensive stance. Lefty and Righty looked to where Naruto had been and they saw a charred log. "Let me deal with him my brother he mocks the ROOT by saying that he was prepared to fight us go back to Danzo-sama and tell him the boy's answer," Righty would say as he would rush at Naruto with the Ninjato. Naruto would lean to the side but was not as quick as he thought as the Ninjato bit into his cheek not to deep but deep enough that it would take a healer nin to keep it from becoming a scar. He would slash his claws across Righty's stomach, as Lefty would rush away from them as quickly as possible.

Naruto would pop his neck slowly as he watched Righty. "You do realize that you can't win Righty not with these on and not when I can use the Mashin Hikigane Jutsu just like Dante nii-san," Naruto would say as he stalked around in circles of Righty who was also circling so they can gauge each other weaknesses both of them bleeding from small wounds. Blood running down Naruto's cheek as he took another fighting stance this one was more offensive as he waited til Righty was in front of him. Once Righty stopped in front of him leaping forward in a charge he would slash towards Righty's chest. Righty easily side stepped sending his Ninjato sailing in a slash to Naruto's arm in the hopes of slicing it clean through only to hear a thunk as it hit wood as he spun around feeling three claws bite into his back. Naruto stood there his kyuubi eyes watching the ROOT anbu member cry out from the bite of his claws as his Chakra began to gather slowly around him. Righty growled after crying out and would turn to Naruto once again facing him. Naruto sighed and shook his head thinking that the more he waited the more he would be in trouble for letting lefty get away.

The gathered chakra practically stopped in an instant as Naruto did a motion of hand seals and his normally blue chakra quickly became red "Mashin Hikigane Jutsu, Mashin Kaihen." He called as his ponytail flared behind him and a snarl erupted from his mouth his lips pulled back showing fangs growing. Fur erupted from his body in place of his clothing to long fox like ears like that of the kyuubi came from his head his face would lengthen into a muzzle. His hands still were hands but they were claw like with the three-clawed katar on him. "No one has seen this form yet you're lucky and also unlucky because I am now going to have to kill you," Naruto said in a demonic voice. Righty stiffened and turned to run but wasn't fast enough as both three-claw Katars burst from his chest and Naruto pulled back the katars and touched his cheek feeling a scar since in his devil form he healed completely. "Must have been enchanted to harm me or Dante," Naruto said and ran off into down the path searching for Lefty.

Lefty was close to the Hyuuga Compound when Naruto would land in front of him on all fours his lips pulled back in a snarl as he sniffed and growled. Left skidded to a stop a few feet from Naruto and sighed, "My brother is dead and now I must either fight or die." Lefty would reach to his back and grab his Ninjato and slowly unsheathed it. As soon as the blade was unsheathed Lefty pointed it at Naruto. "I will kill you demon and avenge my brother even if it means my death," He snarled and rushed at Naruto with no heed for his safety. Naruto would duck lean away and side stepped all the attacks that Lefty was recklessly making. Naruto would spin and kick into Lefty's knee and Lefty went down and the claws came down and sliced into Lefty's cheek deep as blood splashed to the ground and he would roll away from Naruto. "I think I will finish this later but be warned I am leaving to give Danzo-sama a report and I will have my revenge," Lefty said and would smile as he would use the Shunshin Jutsu to teleport away right as Naruto struck where his chest used to be. Naruto would sighed as he put his Katars back in their place and flared his trench coat since it was till on over the fur looking body as the Mashin Hikigane would disengage with a thought from Naruto. HHHHHH he;

He would sigh and walk into the Hyuuga compound and practically collapsed soon after seeing Hinata and Hanabi he had used a lot of chakra up to do the Mashin Kaihen (Devil Trigger).

(Authors note: I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry. Also sorry for the long wait my computer crashed that had the third chapter of Devils Never Cry Naruto! Just got it back. I got a New story coming out as well you guys should see it soon.)


	4. Recovery! Firsts Restoration Act

Devil's Never Cry Naruto! Ch. 4

Authors note: I don't own either Naruto or Devil May Cry. They are owned by the writer and people who did Naruto. Capcom is owned by Devil May Cry. Sorry I also haven't written for awhile been writing another story that has been taking a lot of time as well as this one. Also The two names for the Hyuga Clan Elders are names I chose from no where Kagome is not the Kagome from Inu-Yasha or any other anime and Kenji is not from an anime either

Naruto groaned as he came to after having passed out. His eye opened slowly and he groaned again this time it was not one of pain but of disgust as he found out he was in a hospital. "Ugh. I really hate hospital's." Naruto said as he shook his head. As Naruto spoke Dante would slip into the room. "It is your own fault Naruto, for using Mashin Kaihen for so long. The doctors wonder how your still alive." Dante would explain. Naruto would try to sit up and found some extra weight on his chest and stomach. Dante would move to take a seat and hit a button and spoke to a nurse. "Nurse Naruto is awake I'm sure his visitors can come in now." As Dante spoke, Naruto would look down and see Hinata asleep on his chest.

One of the doctors came in. It was one of the doctors that Naruto knew well. As the doctor began to take his vitals he spoke to Naruto "Hello Naruto. Always nice to see you." Naruto smiled softly, "Always good to see you doc. At least I wasn't put in here for a training this time." Naruto joked. The doctor nods slowly and continues to look Naruto over speaking once more. "Well it looks like what happened, is that when you were in Mashin Kaihen for to long, your chakra coils shattered. This usually leaves a person in a coma for a long time as well as makes it to where they can't use any jutsu's anymore. It looks like since you are a Hanyou you chakra coils have rebuilt themselves at a fast pace. Also, they have become far more complex giving you several new coils also being concentrated to give you what seems like at least five normal coils for everyone of yours." Naruto listened silently and chuckled. "I will finish up the paperwork and you'll be released later on this afternoon." The doctor said. Naruto nods slowly "Thanks doc."

As the doctor left Hinata would wake up and she blinked and hugged Naruto tightly. "Naruto-Kun your awake." She would say happily. Naruto nods slowly and hugs her back. "Yeah how long have you been here?" Naruto asked softly. Hinata blushed slowly, "Two days thats how long you been out." Naruto smirked as several visitors entered into the room. The first through the doors were Hiashi and Hanabi. ?Behind them filed Kakashi, the Hokage, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru, as well as Shino. His eyes widened as he saw Ino, but as he saw his friends he grinned. "What no Sakura and Sasuke? I'm hurt!" He said sarcastically. Kakashi let out a snort right as the Hokage was about to speak. The Hokage looked to Kakashi and Kakashi spoke. "May I Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked. The Hokage nodded slowly giving his leave. Kakashi then cleared his throat. "Well Sasuke is jealous of your power he followed you and saw the entire battle between the two and wants to be like you. Sakura being herself she thinks you deserved it for not doing as Danzo wanted."

Naruto laughed softly. "I have provoked Danzo since I was born. All those that tried to beat the crap out of me when I was younger was done on his orders." He said as he shook his head. He thought that now would be the best time to explain things. "Hokage-sama I have something to report during the survival training about the Uchiha heir." He said softly. "Shouldn't this be better for private sessions?" The Hokage would ask softly. Naruto would shake his head. "I think that those here should be aware of how dangerous Uchiha might be." He said as he closed his eyes. "I will also write a report so it can go before the council." He said softly. The Hokage nodded slowly as he pulled out his pipe and took a puff off it. "Alright Everyone here is sworn to secrecy!" He stated as he pulled the Hokage hat down slowly. Everyone would give their consent. "Proceed Naruto!" He said as he looked back to Naruto.

Naruto would smirk softly. "As we were doing survival training for Kakashi-sensei to see whether we could become true Genin. Uchiha went off on his own and attacked Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei of course being Jounin rank nin took care of him quite easily and used the Doton:Shinzu Zanshu no Jutsu on Uchiha. To get him out I used the Mashin Hikigane Jutsu level 1 Kyuubi Fire Quake to break him out. I did it on purpose so that the resulting explosion would cause some blood to drop. Having been close to and even smelt Itachi's blood I had something to go off of. Each Uchiha clan member carries a taint inside of them from a demon or devil. My guess is that the Uchiha clan made a deal with a mimic or copy devil. Since they made this deal there is gonna be a small amount of taint. But Sasuke. He has so much taint in him that he is close to being a Hanyou himself. He just needs a Catalyst." Naruto said softly. "Activating the Sharingan will not be enough so... he will need something else." Naruto shook his head. "That is aside from the point though. The point is he has enough power to become a Hanyou and easily take out a village or two if he wishes. Since he wishes to kill his brother I have a feeling he will not let anything stand in his way." He said softly and closed his eyes.

As Naruto finished and then opened his eyes he saw that Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino looked at him as if they didn't know him at all. He looked to them and spoke slowly. "What did I say?" he asked softly. Kiba would clear his throat and Akamaru barked, "Well you don't seem like the smartest or even best of us we are you know a bit shocked." He said softly the others would nod. Naruto smirked "Its a ploy to throw you off. Please Keep it a secret." He asked them they would nod in agreement and were slightly afraid now. The Hokage nods. "Alright lets leave Naruto alone." Hiashi and Hanabi nod slowly. "Come on Hinata." Kiba said slowly. "Our Kurenai-sensei says that once Naruto woke up you need to come for training." Kiba said slowly. Hinata nodded and left with Kiba and Shino. Choji and Shikamaru were meeting Asuma-sensei for lunch. Ino would ask Shikamaru and Choji know she was going to speak with Naruto some more. Dante sensing Ino wanted to be alone with Naruto would leave saying he would see his little brother later.

Naruto looked to Ino. "So Ino no training or free food?" he asked softly. Ino smirked and laughed slowly "No. Asuma-sensei had us train this morning and gave us the afternoon off. I usually work at the store but I asked mom if I could hang out with you a little longer. She said I could." As Ino finished speaking the doctor came in and would release Naruto. He smirked as he was handed his clothing back. Ino left and waited outside as he would dress and came out as he checked all of his weapons. He smiled. "So hungry at all?" Naruto asked softly. "We can go get some to eat my treat?" Ino nods slowly. "Why not meet Asuma-sensei and the others." Naruto smiled softly. "Sure. I could go for some barbecue." Ino lead them to the barbecue place where Asuma-sensei usually took them and Naruto grinned and asked if they could sit down and he did next to Ino. He offered to pay and him and Choji actually got into a small shouting match over the last piece of meat before Naruto told him to take it.

When they were done he paid for all of them and said it was his treat since they were all friends. He would stand and turned to Ino. "Shall I walk you home Ino?" He asked softly. Ino would blush and nod slowly and take her home as he watched her silently. "So Why did you decide not to run the store today?" Naruto asked as they were a little bit from her house. Ino smiled softly. "I was worried about you not as worried as Hinata I admit but. I was still worried." Naruto would nod softly as he scratched his chin slowly. "I am surprised that your mom let you come see me" He said softly. "With how you used to act towards me I thought she was one of the ones that hated me." He said as he looked to Ino. Ino laughed softly. "No actually she was all for the Hyuga adopting you along with Dante-sensei training you til you became a genin. Course I think she had an ulterior motive in the last couple weeks. Since your the last Namikaze and Uzumaki you fall under the restoration act the First had put into place so that we can keep clan bloodlines in Konoha." Ino explained.

Naruto would nod slowly and smile. His mind went back to the day Dante nii-san had told him about the Firsts Restoration act. Naruto stood across the training area from Dante. After an attempt to hold Mashin Kaihen for longer then 15 minutes. Dante had held up a hand. "Let us stop for now Naruto. I need to tell you about something. You and I are wielders of a Kekki Genkai and the last known heirs of our clans because of this the First has decreed that we must take multiple wives. Any nin's that are the last of their clan or are the last wielders of a Kekki Genkai fall under the act. That is why both Trish and Lady are around a lot. They are my wives." He said softly. Naruto nodded and indicated he was ready to begin again and Dante stood up.

Ino would shake Naruto making sure he was awake or at least alive. "Naruto-Kun did you hear me?" She asked softly. Naruto looked to her and frowned. "Sorry I was remembering when Dante nii-san was telling me about the Firsts restoration act." He said apologetically. "What was it you were saying?" he asked softly hoping she would answer. Ino laughed. "I said my mom would like you to choose me as a wife." She said blushing. Naruto would cough softly and clear his throat. "Oh?" He said and thought about it. "How about we date first if you don't mind. As long as your ok that I also date other in the hope that they too can become my wives." He said softly. Ino looked to him "I can agree to that. But if one is Sakura. You can count me out. I maybe a friend but she is a little to attached to Sasuke. If she cannot see that Sasuke is nothing more then an arrogant prick. Then she doesn't deserve a chance." Ino said softly. Naruto smiled "I did notice her attachment to Uchiha most the time. Its why I never really liked her. She is my team mate and I would hope friend sometime but, She isn't fit to be a wife of mine. She hates me for some odd reason."

Naruto had stopped as they were in a spot he remembered well. He scratched at an old scar that split his eyebrow slightly. Ino saw this and instantly began to tear up. "Oh Naruto I forgot. I am sorry about that day I didn't mean to hurt you I swear." Ino said as Naruto remembered. Him and Kiba had been helping Kiba's mom with the dogs. When they finished up Kiba went home with them as Naruto walked back to the Hyuga compound a lot of Sasuke's fan girls were fawning over him as they watched him train not to far away. One had spotted Naruto and started to throw rocks at him. "Demon." The girl called as the other began to throw rocks and yell insults. Ino turned and she had a frown on her face. She didn't throw any rocks but tried to get them to stop. The leader began to tease Ino how she was a demon lover and a Traitor since Naruto was believed to be a traitor by most of Sasuke's fan girl group. Ino picked up a small arrow shaped rock and chucked it. It struck Naruto over the eye and it began to bleed. He would take a handkerchief out and place it to the wound and would walk to the hospital. He looked to Ino and spoke, "Its ok Ino even at the time I knew you had gotten pressured into it." He said forgiving her allowed.

Ino would wipe her tears away and fling herself into Naruto's arms and kissed him softly. "Thank you Naruto-Kun." She turned and walked inside with a little sway to her lips as she blushed. Naruto stood dumb founded for a minute and then shook his head and said good night before she left. Naruto wanted to speak with Hiashi and Hinata. He would walk into the compound and instantly heard the sounds of raised voice although he barely could make them out. Naruto stepped around a corner and saw Trish, Dante, and Lady standing outside the room and they turned to look at him. Hiashi spotted him and motioned Naruto forward to speak with him. Naruto stepped into the room about to speak and then noticed Two Hyuga Clan Elders sitting and speaking with Hiashi.

The two elders were Hyuga Kenji and Hyuga Kagome. "See Reason Hiashi. The boy is a troublesome demon. Not to mention he killed an Anbu ROOT member and injured a second. All they had done was come to talk to the boy not hurt him in anyway. Danzo-sama has been an ally to us for generations and he didn't mind you taking in the demon brat, but Naruto has gone to far now." Hyuga Kenji said. Hiashi went red in the face not from embarrassment but from anger, "How dare you accuse Naruto of jumping the gun and attacking first. I know what happened since Uchiha Sasuke had been there. You two heard it yourselves they were under orders from our ally to kill and adopted member of this clan. Not to mention he is under the protection of the Firsts Restoration Act which means he cant be killed for anything short of treason. Naruto comes from one of the strongest ruling.... No Strike that TWO of the strongest ruling clans who were our allies til no heir was left. Now Naruto is the last of both." The female elder glared at Naruto. "If he is the heir why has it come forth now? Instead of on the day of his birth like it should have? Hmmm I say because it is falsified" Hyuga Kagome said. "You dare to say the Hokage himself doctored this documents and cant tell the truth between false documents and real ones?" Hiashi demanded very angry at this point. Kagome looked frightened, "No of course not I would never." she said in her defense. "The reason it is coming forth now is because the Fourth wanted it that way. It stated it in his will if you haven't had the chance to read it I suggest you do its public file now."

Naruto cleared his throat to speak. "Also Hyuga Elders there is another reason. While it is true that I am the last heir of these two great clans. Think about what I would have been through if I had known my lineage before hand or if any of you did. Outside clans would attack to try and kill me simply to make sure I didn't turn out like my father. Not to mention that would have put a bigger target on Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan. So I decided to wait to learn about my family til after graduating so that I could protect myself instead of relying on others." He said. Kenji and Kagome were both surprised at his intelligence. Naruto turned to Hiashi, "Hiashi-senpei I have come to speak about courting Hinata-chan. I do understand that I fall under the Firsts Restoration Act and would like to solidify our alliance more with trying to win over Hinata if I can." Hiashi smiled softly and stroked his chin. Both the Hyuga Elders would be out raged. Kenji would turn to Naruto. "Absolutely not the elders have decided she is to be the Uchiha heirs wife. It should be about time that the Sharingan and Byakugan become one to be wielded by our members." Kenji said. Hyuga Kagome flew into a rage and began screeching at the top of her voice. "YOU FILTHY HANYOU BASTARD. YOU SICK LITTLE DEMON PERVERT. HOW DARE YOU ASK TO TAKE ANY HYUGA AS A WIFE WHILE YOU PRACTICE FORBIDDEN ARTS. YOU WILL NEVER BE WELCOME HERE AGAIN IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT."

Hiashi's hand came down in a slap to the table and he looked to the two elders. "How dare you dictate terms in my house about my daughter as if I am not here! Also I am head of the clan as well as Hinata's father so I will decide who she will marry not either of you. If you truly want the Sharingan simply find another guinea pig other then my daughters. Hiashi was usually cool headed but these two were hounding him relentlessly about Naruto and adopting him as a nephew. He looked to Naruto and then out the door. Naruto turned and looked out as well. He would see that more have gathered. Hiashi's wife, Hinata, Hanabi and Kakashi were all outside. Kakashi had just arrived to get Naruto to do some missions. "Hinata please enter so we can clear things up for the elders." He said as he got calm once again. Hinata would enter slowly and nods. "Of course Father." Hiashi began once Hinata sat down. "Now Hinata I want complete honesty. If you had your choice which would you like to marry Naruto or the Uchiha Heir?" He asked softly. Hinata looked to her father and spoke. "If I had a choice I would chose Naruto." she spoke softly a little embarrassed and afraid. Hiashi looked her over slowly and nodded. "If I may ask explain your reasoning." Hiashi asked of his daughter. "Well because from simply watching how they are. Naruto because he seems to be kinder and gentler as well as would show me some attention. While Sasuke would seem to use me and discard me if I didn't fit into any plans he had and no Hyuga is a tool for anyone." Hinata said looking at her father.

Hiashi nodded slowly "There you have Kenji and Kagome. Naruto you have my permission to court Hinata. I am sorry you will not be able to celebrate yet as it looks like you have some missions to do." Hiashi said softly. Naruto stood and bowed. "How about we celebrate tomorrow night when I am done with mission's?" He asked softly. Hiashi nodded slowly. "Yes you and me Naruto? Shall we have another cook off?" He asked grinning. The Hyuga family began to buzz about it. Naruto and Hiashi had great cooks offs. If you were to explain their cooks offs one would need to simply say Iron Chef America or any of the Iron Chef Series and thats how it was. Naruto nods and grins. "Oh your on Hiashi-senpei." Naruto said and headed to Kakashi.


End file.
